Fellowships
by kralizac
Summary: As the Justice League has grown in power and respect on Earth and throughout the Galaxy, Secret Societies and Dark Alliances have been forged. Their purpose? To crush the Justice League who stand in their way. JLU Season 5, DC Animated Universe
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**HIDDEN BENEATH** a manor that housed the Wayne family for over six generations, and just north of Gotham and a few kilometers shy of the county limits, the Batcave is a Fortress, Operations Center and Technology Factory to rival even the Justice League's Watchtower and Metrotower. In many respects, it was the precursor of those bases, after all they were designed and built by Bruce Wayne.

Few in the world know of the existence of such a facility much less its location. Talia of course was one of those in the know. Dark haired, beautiful and exotic--- Talia is perhaps one of the most dangerous woman in the world. Daughter of the enigmatic eccentric terrorist Ra's Al Ghul, she was gifted with his skills and intelligence, fortune and organization. And Talia is of course one of the many women, Bruce Wayne loved and even rarer, knows of his dual identity as the Dark Knight Batman.

Slipping between the shadows, stealthly advancing to a high plateau--- Talia made her way towards where the huge supercomputer lay. How many times had she visited this place? Here where her beloved kept the trophies of his success and failure, where he planned, worked, plotted, engineered, recovered and won?

In many respects, Batman and her father Ra's were similar. Both were men who sought to control the world, both driven by the demons of their past. Yet for Batman, he refused the power Ra's has offered him and and again. _Had_. Talia corrected herself. Her father was dead and she, her only heir was determined to keep his legacy.

Talia sat on the throne. Her Beloved's throne where he keeps watch over his precious city and where he broods the most and thinks the most. It was a Throne, his over his City, as she has come to think of this chair. Her fingers flew across the keyboard and with ease (and her father's many protocols) started to download files she knew would exist.

Then Talia noticed something as the data she was prying was busy being transferred to several portable hard drives. On a separate window, marked _prototypes,_ and one in particular piqued her attention. It looked like software being compiled and on closer examination, certainly it was. it was labeled BM1. _Batmobile-1? _Talia asked herself.

_This is interesting,_ Talia thought as she read through it. She began to copy that as well and the protocols she would need.

The world was becoming more dangerous with the power the Justice League was amassing. Only one man was capable of defeating them, Talia knew: her beloved.

"I am sorry, _beloved_,"Taliawhispered into the darkness and the only the Bats in the cave heard her words as she left the Batcave.

**- - -**

**A JAVELIN** flew hyperspace on autopilot. A few days ago, the Green Lantern Corps had called upon the Justice League. They needed assistance with a dispute in a far flung sector. Lanterns were preoccupied with an uprising in an adjacent sector and as the case was, the closest available Lantern was several days away, except John Stewart.

John was a Green Lantern. He was a hero of OA, a master Green Lantern. He was also the Lantern attached to the Justice League. The Green Lantern Corps needed him and so, he took a team of Leaguers--- Kara Kent (Supergirl), Star and S.T.R.I.P.E., and Red Tornado. The dispute was largely diplomatic and was resolved quickly--- surprisingly by quick thinking on Supergirl's part.

"You did good, kid" John said to Kara, who sat on the pilot's chair as they travelled hyperspace.

"Good? Thats all you're going to say?"

"Yeah, John--- that all you can say?" Courtney Whitmore asked as she stuck her tongue to Kara.

Before anybody else could respond, the Javelin shook--- and the Leaguers found themselves thrown off in every direction. Kara grabbed hold of the helm and searched franticly why they were in trouble.

The proximity indicators screamed. John, Stargirl, The Ray and S.T.R.I.P.E., found their footing and had strapped themselves to their chairs. "Will someone kill that racket? Its giving me a headache!"

"Roger that John!" Courtney said.

"Sensors show we have incoming, John."

"Roger that Red. Anybody recognize them? Because I don't." There was silence.

"Switching to manual override, John." A moment later, Kara added, "I have helm control back," as the Javelin began to level off."

"Courtney? Red? prep weapons and shields but wait for my word to activate them. Pat, think we can open a channel?"

Suddenly, Raiders from the mothership began to launch and they sent a barrage of fire on the unsuspecting Javelin.

"SHIELDS!" John yelled--- fast as they were Stargirl and The Ray raised weapons and shields but they were seconds late as the first beam hit the Javelin damaging it.

"We're going down!" Kara yelled as she tried in vain to gain control of their ship. "Watchtower--- this Javelin-220 We are going down, we are going down!"

"Everyone prep for EVAC!" John yelled. Kara reached for her breathing mask--- as did Stargirl and the Ray. John enveloped them with green energy as their ship blew up into a thousand pieces.

That didn't stop their enemy from coming. Several dozen ships were on to them, pressing the attack.

"Everyone on the count of three--- scatter! Pick your targets and engage." Everyone nodded as John flew them around, trying to escape their pursuers.

"THREE!" Red Tornado and Supergirl took to their right flank. S.T.R.I.P.E. and Stargirl took the left and John Stewart made his way forward. They scattered like a rainbow of colors flying in every direction.

Their pursuers were blowing up like flies. Then Kara saw an opportunity. Using her heat vision, she plowed her way towards the mother ship. As she breached the hull, the ship sealed itself behind her, maintaining system stability. She made her way--- not knowing where she's headed. All the droids that had been attacking them were growing in number and ferociousness.

**KARA ZOR-EL** found herself in a huge room battling dozens of droids. Her contact with the others would fade in and out--- comms were being jammed. But all of them were still all right.

"We need to get out of here and quick," John said. He was busy thinking of a way out.

"Roger that John," Kara said. "I'm going to find out who's running this show".

Just then a huge blast door opened before her and red beams hit her squarely in the chest and she screamed.

**- - -**

"**KARA!" JOHN **yelled through the comm. Then suddenly the huge ship before them started to fold space. Then without warning it exploded in a thousand different directions. Lantern quickly used his ring to shield everyone.

As the light from the explosion began to dissipate, John Stewart whispered something to his ring. It responded efficiently. "No Kryptonian life signatures detected... reading 0.000001 Kryptonian DNA within a twenty kilometer radius... search parameters expanded to include blast radius... no Kryptonian DNA detected."

"Kara?" Stargirl whispered as tears flowed from her eyes as John Stewart took them home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**METROPOLIS WAS** nicknamed the City of Tomorrow with its sprawling bright lights and gigantic towers. The city's design speaks of a technological grandeur and in someways, Bruce thought, Clark's city reflected his lost Homeworld. He hated coming to Metropolis not because of that, but because of the bright lights. Even in the evening it was harder to blend in the shadows.

Bruce Wayne was here on business, Wayne Industries business. Few realized how active he was with his own empire. He wasn't just he poster child of the company his family founded. Sure, Lucious Fox brought a lot of things on the table and actually ran the day-to-day business of his Conglomerate. But it was Bruce Wayne who with expert subtlety controlled the strategic direction of his business empire. He was even richer than Lex Luthor and that was not even counting the various other indirect businesses he had created over the years. No one bothered to look that over. Certainly even this acquisition of the Daily Planet would be seen as nothing more than a short column at a business page and would undoubtedly be viewed as poor business sense, especially when he made it clear it _was_ his decision to buy the Planet.

The Business Tycoon walked into the Daily Planet building, and the elevator took him to the newsroom.

- - -

"HEY, SMALLVILLE, how many 's's are are there in..." Lois was asking when suddenly someone gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"there are two 's's in "kiss", Lois".

"BRUCE!" Lois turned startled, around and the Billionaire stood in front of her. "I didn't even hear you!"

"Of course."

"_Rrrriiigghhttt_" Lois said sarcastically. "I would have brought flowers but somehow someone forgot to put a florist in this building."

"Never mind that, what brings you to the Daily Planet? With your super celebrity status, I'd think you'd avoid places like this."

"Business."

"I'm not getting more than that am I?" Just then Clark Kent chose to cut in. "Bruce" He said, offering his hand which the other man shook while he said,"Clark"

"This is a surprise you know."

"Well to answer both your questions, would you step into Perry's office with me?"

"You're not coming out of the belfry are you?" Lois asked.

"No, but that florist would be a good idea, don't you think?" as they walked towards the Office, Editor-in-Chief, Daily Planet."

- - -

**DEEP IN** space, the Green Lantern John Stewart and his team were nearing the watchtower.

"Watchtower, this is Stargirl, do you read us over?"

"Watchtower here. What happened?"

"Open the hanger bay, prep it for emergency. GL here doesn't have enough juice to get us in safely."

"Roger that, Docking Bay 27 is now cleared for you. Emergency medical personnel are being dispatched."

"Thank you Watchtower," Stargirl said quietly.

"Is something wrong, Courtney? You sound different."

Stargirl, Courtney Whitmore was sobbing on the open line.

It was John Stewart who answered. "You'll have our report as soon as we land, Watchtower."

- - -

**GORILLA GRODD** stood before a huge monitor where several missions were being executed. He was at the heart of his Secret Society's home base. They were legion! They were a Legion of Doom ready to wage war against the forces of the Justice League! True, theirs was an uneasy alliance. They all knew there was safety in numbers... for now with the Justice League seemingly an unstoppable Army for Good.

The display changed itself. It was an incoming transmission. "How goes the War, Grodd?"

"It is marching along just as you have foreseen."

With that the display changed.

Grodd turned to a console. "Lex, is your team ready?"

"As ready as they'll ever be."

- - -

**THE STILLNESS** of the night was shattered as an explosion rocked a Wayne Industries warehouse in Metropolis Harbor. Several night watchmen moved to investigate while others called for emergency services.

"Sapphire, take care of those rent-a-cops." Star Sapphire went to intercept the Wayne Guards.

"Firefly, secure the area, quickly!"

"Sure Lex!" Lex Luthor wearing his Green Armor walked into the Wayne warehouse.

"Livewire, disable those security systems."

Immediately, Livewire shorted out the blastdoors protecting the facility. "You've got access Lex"

As the doors opened, they could see a warehouse full of lead-lined containers, marked radioactive. Lex immediately walked into the warehouse and began searching for something.

- - -

"**BRUCE, I** trust that our new partnership will be a fruitful and long lasting endeavor."

"I have no doubt, the Planet is in good hands, Perry."

And before Daily Planet reporters Lois and Clark, he and Perry signed an agreement as co owners of the Daily Planet. They started talking about how Bruce 'won' the Planet through a golf game. He proposed to an old friend of his to invest in Gotham--- and promised to throw away US$1M to him if he would invest in Gotham and that, he knew that the older man was looking to get rid of the Planet and that he would pay a 30 premium on the share price for it.

When they agreed, Bruce just threw the game away and purposely missed.

When Perry asked him why he did that, Bruce answered, "I believe in my city and US$1M of investment is nothing compared to how much his Rockwell T. Jones was going to invest and generate jobs. And asked why he wanted the Planet. He said the men and women working at the Planet were always after the truth and he believed in that cause and it was a shame they couldn't do a better job at it."

It was then that Bruce signed over 48 of the majority stake to the men and women of the Daily Planet.

Before they could get over the surprise, an explosion caught their attention. Immediately Perry went to action.

"Lane, Kent! check that out!"

"CHIEF! Explosion at Wayne Industries warehouse over at the Harbor!"

"I better call my people, Perry."

"We'll get to the bottom of this Bruce." Perry said. Bruce nodded. "I won't get in the way then."

Bruce caught Clark's eye. "Perry I'm on my way to the docks" As Clark was headed into the elevator. "I'm right behind you, Smallville".

"Alfred. Meet me at the lobby, in five".

"I might as well take you there." He reached for his Phone and dialed.

"You're the boss, boss" Lois said as the elevator closed.

As they walked out of the Planet, they all took to the car as Alfred waiting, opening the door for all three. When the car took the curve, Clark asked. "Alfred could you open the sunroof?"

"Certainly Mr. Kent," and the roof opened, Clark gave his wife a kiss and flew, faster than a speeding bullet.

Lois' eyes narrowed as she saw Bruce removing his shirt.

"You don't happen to have a Bat suit under there do you?"

"No, just behind the seat," Bruce replied as a panel flew open and surely, his uniform and weapons were all arrayed neatly.

His voice changed as soon as the cowl came on and activated a comm link to the Watchtower. "Justice League, we have a problem. Metropolis. Wayne Industries warehouse. Superman is enroute. he'll need support ASAP. I'm in bound, ten minutes." With that he flipped his utility belt and fired a Bat-line to the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

**TALIA AL GHUL** had gone over the details in the last six months. She had with the benefit of her beloved's knowledge, her father's resources and her own wit made this experiment exceeds its own expectations.

Right now she was passively observing Grodd and Luthor do exactly as she had wanted--- take the Kryptonite from the warehouse using Bruce Wayne's own toy. She had provided Grodd and his ilk some of the knowledge she had gained from the Batcave. She was not a fool. Grodd has an endgame no one knows or suspects just yet. And if the other members of their so called Secret Society were to follow their regular pattern, they too had their own endgame. Just not as complex as either Luthor or Grodd.

Talia had usurp Bruce's Spy Satellite. She was sitting before a gigantic multi monitor that told her everything about the Brother Mark One. Of course she had taken the system to the next level--- enabled it to be an active participant and added some flavour of her own. In truth this was a product of both their minds.

Talia had read her beloved's notes. Why he had constructed this... machine. How the realization of the truth had eluded him for so long and that only when Amanda Waller and her Cadmus Project conflicted with the League did he understand the situation. Who guards the guardians? She understood it. But she knew that for it to be useful, one had... to simply extend it to its logical conclusion.

Using her father's vast network and more knowledge from the Batcave and unwittingly from Lex Luthor--- she had setup the very sword to the sheath and shield Bruce Wayne had created.

- - -

**BILLY BASTON** was an ordinary young boy with an extraordinary secret. When he utters the word, "SHAZAM!" the wizard that goes by that name grants him magical superhuman abilities and he becomes the costumed superhero, Captain Marvel.

Captain Marvel was gifted with extraordinary wisdom, that goes with the powers. But he of course couldn't help be a kid at heart. He was a kid who looked older. As a kid he looked up to the Justice League, Superman in particular was his hero and joining the League and being a part of that, well it was a dream come true.

Then he found out about the League. Saw how the concentration of power had made them arrogant. Superman in particular was... human. He was disappointed to discover that his hero was flawed. He resigned from the Justice League.

And here he was watching the news. The Justice League was in several different places around the world. Battling evil. But what if they were wrong? Who guards against the guardians? Billy asked himself. He didn't know. And for some reason when he asks that, as Captain Marvel, his wisdom fails him.

And that frightens him.

- - -

**J'ONN J'ONZ** was a Martian who came to Earth to help rid of the White Martians. He had contacted Superman and other costumed adventurers and put an end to the invaders who destroyed his homeworld of Mars. Together, they formed the Founding Members of the Justice League.

For years they had helped humanity time and time again. After the Thanagarians were defeated and the Founders expanded the League from the core members--- he had spent more time aboard the Watchtower than off it.

Diana quite recently called his attention on it: his increasing Xenophobia. He didn't realized how deep it was or how it set in. He would live far longer than any of his friends. Maybe except Superman or Wonder Woman. It would be a pretty lonely existence being alone. So he took Diana's advise and the time off is really paying well. He had the league set himself an identity and he has drifted towards the city, making friends outside of the League.

For the first time in many years he was happy. Yet somehow deep in his mind's eye, he knew that this vacation was fast coming to an end. That somehow there exist some threat in the Universe--- not just Earth and they would need all of the League to stand against it. For now he was enjoying a box of cookies with some new friends from the video store rental he just started working for.

- - -

**A BLUR** of blue, red and "S" flew pass Livewire and Star Sapphire, knocking them down.

"Aaaahhh..." Luthor grinned maliciously. "Kal-El," Lex muttered to himself. Too bad Superhearing doesn't work twenty-four-seven.

"Hello, Lex" Superman floated above Luthor in obvious superiority.

"Superman," Luthor grinned and activated a panel on his gauntlet and fired a Kryptonite beam at Superman.

"Aaaahhhh!" Superman fell to the ground. "What arrogance!" And Luthor's eyes shown brightly. "Livewire! Star Sapphire! Withdraw!" Without warning, a flash of blinding light and the Legion disappeared.

Batman walked from the shadows and stood before Superman who was getting up and offered his hand.

Superman took the offered hand and said. "It was Luthor. I think he restarted their Injustice Society."

"Perhaps." The Batman walked over to the missing crates.

"Why did you have tons of Kryptonite lying around."

"It was being prepared for storage." And before you go ahead and berate me for not adding more security, "IT was kept secret. And the security here is almost as good as the Watchtower's."

Steel and the rest of the Leaguers arrived. Superman ordered them to cordon the warehouse off.

The Batman walked towards the area, taking his time examining the warehouse. The Leaguers observed him working, hearing from time to time a gaunt but none-the-less the Dark Knight kept moving and working, never speaking. He picked several things up and secured them in a pocket on his belt.

"I'm done here." The Batman walked towards a corner. "Secure the area and take care of the crowd," He ordered Superman. "Watchtower, one to beam aboard."

There was a shimmer of light and the Dark Knight Detective disappeared.

- - -

"**SUPERMAN! SUPERMAN!** Lois Lane Daily Planet!" Lois called from the behind the police line. "Care to comment on what happened here?"

"The Justice League is currently undergoing an investigation. We have a clear visual identification of the parties involved but our investigation isn't done yet."

"Will you be revealing your findings with SCU?"

"As soon as our report is done, we will furnish it to the proper authorities so that they may act upon it."

"Have you spoken with Wayne Industries? Bruce Wayne is in town."

Lois was rubbing it in. Hoping to get an official statement because she knew, she'd never get it out from him once they went off the record. It was one of those sad things about knowing who the Justice League were behind the mask and being a journalist.

"Wayne is coordinating with the Justice League in its investigation."

And Superman started to take questions from the other reporters as more SCU teams arrived and began their investigation and securing of the area.

- - -

**APOKALIPS WITH** its Fire-Pits can only best described as Hellish. This world is ruled by the Dark Lord, Darkseid, a massive figure with red glowing eyes and a god of the fourth pantheon. Apokalips is a world filled with the downtrodden, without hope or aspiration. They serve only their dark master. Darkseid is their will. Darkseid is supreme. Darkseid is law. Darkseid is everything that is. Darkseid is power. Darkseid is.

After conquering the throne of Apokalips, for years, Darkseid had search for an elusive dream. He has sought the Anti-Life Equation--- a means for him to dominate the will of all free beings in the galaxy. Every working moment spent has been to further that goal: the Anti-Life Equation and universal domination.

A smile cracks and for the first time in more than a millenium, Darkseid thinks he is close to that elusive dream. Screams are a normal thing on this hellish world but the screams that echoed across his great hall was music to his ears!

A young woman dressed in blue, red and gold chained by magic was being treated to her twisted form of electroshock therapy by Granny Goodness.

"AAAAHHHH!" Rivers of tears were flowing from Kara Zor-El's eyes.

"My pretty," Granny Goodness leaned and whispered tenderly in Supergirl's ear. "Soon." And a new round of electroshock therapy ensured.

Darkseid moved towards the girl. She was a key to that goal. Universal Domination and his will in every free being in the galaxy!

"It is time, Granny Goodness." Darkseid's deep booming voice echoed.

Darkseid's mind pieced through the young woman's and he saw her very soul. She would be the instrument of his will. She would be his hand, and with he focused his Omega Beams at her head and her screams became louder and any being would weep for Kara Zor-El.

Satisfied, he ordered Kara Zor-El thrown into the Fire-Pit, _His_ pit, a special creation and the transformation began. Parsecs away, The Source trembled and at the Center of the Universe, the Guardians of the Universe for the first time in a billion years felt dread and neither knew why.

The Armies of Apokalips gathered around the Fire-Pit and every creature on the world felt the pull towards the pit.

Kara Zor-El rose from the Fire-Pit of Apokalips! Eyes glowing... power personified.

"Rise my daughter!" Darkseid boomed! And Kara Zor-El, last daughter of Krypton burning with raw power, and wrapped with the symbol of the House of El stepped forward, black and red cape flowing and fell to her knees in front of Darkseid.

"I am yours to command, _father_" Kara hissed.


End file.
